1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer filter and, more particularly, to a multilayer filter consisting of a stack of a varistor part and an inductor part.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, electronic devices have been and are being developed toward higher frequencies of transmitted signals for fast operation, toward lower voltages for power saving, and so on. Under such circumstances, the technology of removing noise, surge, etc. is becoming more and more important for the electronic devices, in terms of securing excellent reliability. Then a multilayer filter consisting of a stack of a varistor part and an inductor part is drawing attention as an element capable of removing both noise and surge by a single chip.
One of the known multilayer filters of this type is a composite function element obtained by joining a ceramic porcelain and a magnetic material porcelain and integrally sintering them (e.g., reference is made to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-220906).